In many laboratory settings, it is often desirable to analyze a relatively large number of chemical or biochemical samples in an approximately continuous operation, such as with limited preparation time between samples. In order to stream-line such processes, the manipulation of samples has been mechanized. Such mechanized sampling is commonly referred to as autosampling and is performed using an automated sampling device or autosampler. Samples may be accessible to the autosampler by a sampling probe. Typically, samples are positioned on a moveable tray, which positions the samples for access by the sample probe, however, samples may also be positioned on a stationary tray for access by a moveable sample probe.